


Konoha's Yinglet (Old)

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fan wakes up in the Naruto Universe with two twists. He now has to handle no longer being a human as well as being a female in his new life. THIS IS AN OLD REWRITE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto; and Valsalia owns the Yinglet race and the webcomic Out-of-Placers. I am only messing with the Naruto story and Yinglet race for my own fun. so I own only this fanfic as entertainment and a way to pass the time.

'Augh, my head. Let's see my memories are foggy, I am seemingly floating in liquid with an oddly shaped respirator is hooked to my face, I feel smaller than I used to, and there is an odd flowing feeling throughout my body. Hm, I remember taking a nap while suffering from a sense of weakness during the newest pandemic.' I thought to myself waking up, but still too sluggish to open my eyes, 'Crap, guess I caught the COVID19 and likely died.[1] That must mean I was reborn, and the weird flow inside me is either magick or chakra. Please be chakra as I love the series Naruto!'

With that thought I opened my eyes to find myself in a vat canister used to suspend the life of any person inside it. The lid appeared closed and some sort of tail with a fluff at the end was sluggishly swishing while wrapped around me...Wait, tail?![2] I checked myself the best I can and found that I appear to be something similar to the race of greater yinglet from one of my favorite webcomics. I check myself out further only to realize something with horror.

I died a male human soldier and woke up as a female yinglet experiment!

'Great!' I thought despairingly, before smacking myself, 'I need to calm down and zhink properly to prepare.'

It took me a bit admittedly to calm down and try escaping from the vat. I couldn't even make the glass shake from punches or kicks as I was so weak. I tried gathering chakra into my tooth and slamming it into the glass just hard enough to form cracks in it before smacking at the cracks with my tail to bust a hole in the chamber. I climb out and fall to the ground before trying to sense anyone only to sense that the rooms were in disrepair and a mess of papers and scrolls.

From there I took a moment to gather my wits and nerves before taking a random scalpel laying on the floor before continuing on my exploration of the compound. I happen to find four empty storage scrolls with the colors green, yellow, red, and black. I gather the used storage scrolls and find enough supplies to safely travel for about a month with both camping goods like a kettle and two-in-one tool of a spatula and spoon, and a few medical goods. I also find different clothes and sewing goods I use to make me new clothes similar to that of a gypsy outfit my great grandmother wore in a picture from her days in a traveling caravan.[3]

I end up making four sets before sealing them with the camping gear in the green scroll and the medical supplies from around the compound in the red scroll. I stored both the green scroll and red scroll inside the yellow scroll. I decide to use the black scroll to store Orochimaru's notes strewn across the base. I decide to use the only blank scroll I found was turned into a journal that I stored with my camping gear.[4]

I find a scroll with the details of the replacement, transformation, and a campfire jutsu. Once done practicing the moves and my chakra is recovered enough I slowly pack my yellow scroll and the black scroll into a modified hip pouch turned into a miniature backpack with the earlier scalpel slid home into a scabbard behind the left shoulder just to be safe when I go hunting outside the abandoned laboratory.[5]  
X}ANNOTATIONS{X  
[1]: I mean not to make fun of the COVID19 pandemic, but felt that it was the easiest excuse for my character to die without being hit by a car or such.  
[2]: If this happened to me I would feel both happy as I partly would like to be a yinglet, but would be upset at the costs of living in such a form.  
[3]: I always felt drawn to Romani lifestyle likely due to my great grandmother being a part of a caravan before moving to North America with my great grandfather. If you want to see what my OC looks like just look up Valsalia's DeviantArt account and find the earlier pic of Kassen with different outfits to the Dancer Outfit.  
[4]: I mostly keep a Story Journal for note-keeping with future plans.  
[5]: The pouch and kunai was inspired by the cover picture I saved for such a use, but with some changes.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I had got the laboratory was once used by Orochimaru for a short while after his banishment, according to his notes, I quickly got started on awakening my chakra fully before I started to practice chakra control. I used the only sheet of chakra paper I could find in the base and found out that I had earth, water, and wind chakra natures due to the paper splitting in half before one side growing soggy while the other turned to dust.[1] I ended up spending roughly two years working on my chakra control and reverse engineering some basic jutsu for those elements and some essential jutsu like basic sealing, body flicker, chakra enhancement, medical ninjutsu, replacement, shadow clone, and transformation. From there I mastered my control over my chakra and rediscovered some advance jutsu for my elements as well as some basic defensive and survival elemental jutsu just in case I find myself against someone with elements that negate mine.

During the entire thing I started practicing fighting in my new body alone before using clones transformed into regular people once I mastered the two techniques. After what I estimated was ten years of training in the base I decided to strike out on my own using a cover story of being from the Untamed Region that most ninja fear to tread.[2] Orochimaru had coincidentally left notes that he had found me and a few others of my kind and studied the other yinglets that he killed to study the sole survivor, which was me. I was actually glad that I didn't have those memories, but soon realized that I was losing my memories of my past life as a human.

Though at first I was against it I soon actively forgot my human memories and recalled the memories from this body to hide my history as a human, and quickly took on the identity of Ermalet, also known as just Erma, daughter of the Yinglet patriarch before Orochimaru hunted my kind until I was the last so he could study me in peace.[3] For a while I stuck to the wilds away from any ninja outposts and towns until I just so happen to stumble upon none other than Kakashi Hatake propped against a tree with several large wounds that bled sluggishly. I didn't hesitate to approach him as he was unconscious and started to treat his injuries with all the medical skills I had from my new freedom and my past as a healer from nobility. Just as I had him swallow some herbs I knew would increase erythropoiesis he woke up and had a kunai at my throat.[4]

He asked what I was doing to him and I answered that I found him injured and started treating his injuries. He checked himself over before nodding in gratitude, "Thank you for treating them. May I ask what you are exactly?"

"I am what my kind used to call zhemselves Yinglets in plural and Yinglet for singular. Some pale human wizh yellow eyes found and wiped out my people just to experiment on us." I responded, handing him my scalpel handle first as a sign of peace, "He strongly smelled of snakes and herbs. My name is Erma Valsalia[5], what is your name?"

He took the scalpel to study it before handing it back with his name.  
X}ANNOTATIONS{X  
[1]: I figured that my character would have earth nature to strengthen their body, water nature to heal, and wind nature to both fight as well as flee.  
[2]: I figured that the elemental nation has land surrounding its's western half that wasn't fully explored due to being too risky for normal ninja to traverse.  
[3]: I figured that my character would be considered nobility by her deceased race and would regain that title once she get settled into Konoha.  
[4]: I originally forget name of the bodily process that replaces lost blood if needed. It has been a while since I had to think about terminology from my paramedic training. I did the training only to be pushed to the side for more experienced trainees, so let my license expire and training fade.  
[5]: I figured I would make the name Valsalia my character's surname as nobility to pay homage to the creator of the Yinglet race and the Out-Of-Placers webcomic.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Kakashi had fully recovered I found out that he was returning from his latest mission, which was a narrow success, but he had misjudged the severity of his injuries and the distance to Konoha. He was a bit wary of me until I admitted to being unwillingly experimented on by Orochimaru. After a moment of silence I asked if Konoha would be accepting of a nonhuman medicus. Kakashi took a moment to realize medicus was probably similar to a medic-nin.

When we compared the two it seemed that they were nearly the same with different names and medicus being more inclined to using herbs than my version of medical ninjutsu and seals I had secretly altered to pull off the foreigner story easier. Kakashi agreed to sponsor me both as a future citizen and medic, but asked that I keep low key about my history with Orochimaru as most would be uneasy over it. I accepted and thanked him for his help, but he said he offered only to repay his life debt due to my healing his near fatal injuries.[1] Soon Kakashi was carrying me while tree hopping back to Konoha.

He stopped a bit before the gate to ask if I was literate in any human languages so as to sign paperwork.

"I am decent in Katakana as tis was expected of me due to being zhe daughter of zhe patriarch." I replied, before admitting that I was still practicing to write without scoring the paper.

Kakashi was stumped by the fact that I was essentially nobility, but asked if I was alright with him making it public as it would provide me some legal protection. I agreed to it and offered to teach both my written and spoken languages of my kind as a form of encryption as Orochimaru never got that from my people as they had chosen death over betraying our ancestors' wishes to reveal them only through peace. Kakashi asked what the languages were called and I admitted that they were called Dovahzul and Norwegian, respectively.[2] Soon we were at the gatehouse and filing for temporary citizenship and witness protection against a known criminal.

It was acknowledged that I had to be a full-time citizen for a month before being allowed to become a medic-nin. Soon I was standing in front of the Third Hokage that appeared slightly younger than I was expecting, so I estimated mentally that it was a few years before the main story line surrounding Naruto and the other Rookie Twelve. I retold what I remembered from first waking up in the laboratory, the retraining to recover as I claimed to do so, and traveling before finding an injured Kakashi near Death's door.[3] Hiruzen apologized for his wayward student's actions, but I admitted to not holding a grudge towards the Hokage as he personally didn't order him to commit racial genocide and inhumane experimentation. I was about to walk out to stay at Kakashi's place as my supervisor when I remembered the research notes from the base.

I hand over the scroll before being ushered to Kakashi's compound. Once inside Kakashi introduced me to his ninken that he adopted from the Inuzuka's non-clan kennel.[4] The dogs had minor injuries that I treated before calling it a day and laying in a ball on a recliner as the couch was too big for me. The next morning Kakashi woke me up to tell me that he was going to leave a clone to watch me with his ninken helping while he had to test a new batch of genin.

I offered him good luck and plenty of patience before asking if he could get me some clams to snack on later.[5] He agreed to as payment for healing his ninken.  
X}ANNOTATIONS{X  
[1]: I figured that ninja would believe in the whole life debt if done by complete strangers without ulterior motives.  
[2]: I always was interested in the Dovahzul language from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, and I chose Norwegian randomly as the spoken language.  
[3]: I believe Death is a greater power than we realize and should be honored as a higher power in of itself. I am not really religious due to being forced to live with both my mom's Southern Baptist/Catholic upbringing and my sperm donor's Protestant background. Yes, I have the so called father issues, but won't get into it.  
[4]: I can't recall where Kakashi got his ninken, but decided this explained it and his connection to the Inuzuka later in the story.  
[5]: I had to involve the canon addiction to clams from the Out-Of-Placers webcomic. I will admit that I have only ever had Clam Chowder at the writing of this chapter.


End file.
